Naruto, The Crack Ninja
by XeonCPU
Summary: Once again Naruto does the impossible, this time he does it more... fun.


**I Dont own Naruto or any other stuff i decide to throw in randomly. **

**Mega Crack fic brought to you by the great minds over at the Official Naruto fanfic Discord, check us out. **

W56DQUH is the code to join.

/-/-/

The beginning of this story is one of a sad tale one of-

"Queue the lights!" Yelled out a familiar voice of the not so normal blond boy, Naruto. Yes that one, Not your Sun Kissed one, Just a blond one.

Hey wait im trying to narrate here-

"Listen here wise guy! I said Queue them!" and so… grudgingly slow the lights queued up as this unfathomable story came to a start.

/-/-/

As an impeccable amount of confeity of every color fell over the Village hidden in the confeity…

"He means the leafs!" Yelled out the once more fiamir boy as he was once more doing his daily routine of running from a group of chunin, the sudden outburst confusing them more so then they already were by said crazy blond child.

'Is he even a child at this point?' Wondered the majority of all of them chasing after him, this lead to further questions entering their minds seemingly unaware of the coming doom. Clearing their minds only to notice in front of them was a… Carousell?

Trying to slow down only to crash into it and seemingly and instantaneously getting moved to the empty spots as it began to quick;y speed up as the minutes went by only for them to finally be flung off

due to the sheer speed it was going.

"What in the nine levels of cliche was that…?" almost every chunin muttered as they watched the cheerful blond boy ride away on a… unicycle?

Dropping down beside the chunin another familiar man dressed in a konoha jonin outfit and his hitae draped over one eye he could only sigh before he Shunshined in front of the boy picking him up by his collar aslas all the other things such as the carousel disappear as if never once there as the chunin could only look on in disbelief of their superior getting the boy so easily.

"Ah shucks ya got me man!" yelled out Naruto his hands now suddenly having cuffs on his wrists and his orange jump suit turn into a Prisoners outfit, his form sulking down as he hung loosely from his captors.

"Naruto… I told you to call me Kakashi… now comes the Hokage demands your precance" The now named Kakashi.

"Ooo you hear that audience? Demands me… heheh" Naruto spoke as he looked into the distance to the reading audience.

"Will you stop that? Let's go brat!" Kakashi said albit sterner than before as he once more used a Shunshin to get to the Hokage tower.

/-/-/

"Let me keep it simple old guy. You want me to go into some crazy place for plot points am i getting this right?" Naruto asked standing in front of Hiruzen, the third Hokage, Naruto dressed in Black suit and tie as if this were some kind of business meeting.

"Alright that's it author! It is a business meeting! Stop contradicting me!" Naruto yelled out once more as Hiruzen could only sigh in defeat.

"Plot points…? You know what Naruto. Yes. Yes I do, and it's not just some crazy place its called an asylum" Said Hiruzen speaking for only the second time as naruto has not stopped talking long enough to say anything coherent.

Nodding toward Kakashi he could only let out a waverd sigh as he was forced to with the assistance of multiple ANBU put the boy in a straight jacket, his looney powers seeming disappear in a moment.

"Dang man! My OP powers! How am I supposed to get reviews flaming me now!" Cried out Naruto as the ANBU around him chucked each of the Giggles seemingly female.

Wink.

/-/-/

"Hmm hmm hmm ohhhhh….!" Naruto hummed hanging on the.. Ceiling? As he hung down like a bat he swayed to and fro his own body weight carrying his momentum as he thought throughout the days events.

First minding his own business. Literally. Now who would run the place? With a sigh he flopped on the ground a rain cloud of sadness appearing overtop of him as he once more sulked this time a valid reason too. After all, who doesn't like to make money?

Next these thoughts went over too that furry red thing in his gut but before he could think any further one of his favorite playmates came in the room with a sudden loudness.

"Guess who!" yelled out a fairly tall woman who was of slender frame. She has light brown, pupil-less eyes. Her hair - black with a blue tint - is styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. Wearing a fitted mesh body suit that covers her from her neck down to her thighs. Over this, she wore a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam and a pocket on each side, a dark orange mini-skirt, a dark blue belt, and pale grey shin guards. In addition to the typical forehead protector, she also wears a small pendant that looks like a snake fang and a wristwatch.

"Anko-chan!!!" yelled out Naruto as he launched his way too said woman now dubbed Anko came along nuzzling himself into her side affectionetly.

"Did ya come to play?" Naruto asked pulling away his straight jacket suddenly disappearing to god knows where as many objects began to fill the room, varying different acme objects that is, getting read to break at a moments notice.

"Hey! Dont hate man they're good!" Naruto yelled at once more.

"Who you talking too brat?" Questioned Anko.

"The readers of course! And that snot nosed Author!" He announced loudly… again. Does he have a volume button?

"Nope!"

Sigh.

"Ah well I came to see my favorite little brat today so let's do this!" Yelled Anko as she snached him up as they began to mess around with various Acme items.

/-/-/

Once more alone slowly the years began to pass and less and less The anko woman came by, but not all was lost as he started to talk to the Kyuubi.

"Its Karui! And stop making it all soppy! This is a crack Fic!"

/-/-/

"Maaaan when can I leave this place!" And as if on cue Hiruzen walked in his unnamed ANBU following closely behind.

"That'd be today my boy" He announced. As soon as those words left his mouth Naruto was voided of the straight jacket and back into his Normal Orange jumpsuit. As he then longued at Hiruzen for a bone crushing hug.

/-/-/

Back up in Hiruzen's office sat the two boys, Hiruzen and Naruto. As if once again by Queue a set of people made their way into the room with them.

The first being Kakashi, wearing Konoha's standard infantry clothing jacket, dark blue pants, and a long-sleeve shirt. He also wears fingerless gloves with metal plates on the backhand and is seen with a chain necklace underneath.

Next a man Naruto was rather unfamiliar with, A tall and well-muscled man. He has fair skin a strong jawline, a somewhat large nose, and black hair. He is most noticeable for his shiny bowl-style haircut and thick eyebrows. He wears a green jumpsuit, orange striped leg warmers, and the standard Konoha flak jacket, which he left unzipped. His red forehead protectors worn around his waist like a belt.

The third a woman, someone whomst he was rather familiar with, is a young woman with straight, purple hair reaching down to her waist, warm brown eyes, and a shade of red lipstick. She also wears the standard Anbu uniform, consisting of black and grey armour, metal arm guards and a katana strapped to her back. She has the signature Anbu tattoo on her right shoulder.

And a Fourth-

"Foxy!" Anko. It was anko.


End file.
